


Damn Good Grip

by yaoigirl69



Category: timothy d sands - Fandom
Genre: Hentai, Other, Tim - Freeform, Timmy - Freeform, Timothy - Freeform, sands - Freeform, sands sama, sandsman, tim sands, timmy boy, timothy d sands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl69/pseuds/yaoigirl69
Summary: Timothy D. Sands was working a simple office job when his whole life changed at the sight of...a cow.
Relationships: rare pair - Relationship





	Damn Good Grip

It was a a Friday afternoon, Timothy D. Sands, or Timmy Boy as his friends liked to call him, packed up his briefcase to head home from work. He looked up from the gold encrusted dagger he placed delicately into his briefcase, wedged between a fat wad of cash and that gem that made Kevin Garnett go crazy. Maybe it was the gem that was getting to him, but he was beginning to realize how mundane office life was. Wake up, go to work, go home, eat some Chef Boyardee out of a diamond bowl in his mini mansion. He was there now, suddenly. His days were often a blur between what he did, days merged and mixed, week, even months, seemed to fly by without his notice. Was he happy? He began to question it all, everything he'd done to reach where he was. He was, by conventional standards, successful. He made a liveable salary and lived a comfortable middle class life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my work :) be sure to like and subscribe


End file.
